<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hollow Victory by Cypherr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824612">Hollow Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr'>Cypherr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hollow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, hurt little comfort, no ships, real life minecraft au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who did he fight for? What was it all for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hollow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hollow Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am an absolute SIMP for all these block men and I wanted to write a little angst fic for this fandom. May write more in the future, idk, but this was a little break from To be Human<br/>Hope its alright, as I just sat down and wrote this in like an hour</p><p> characters will be OOC</p><p>this also takes place in a future where Jschlatt is defeated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Pogtopia was victorious- not that anyone was surprised. The final battle for L'manburg had involved nearly the entire server, almost everyone against Schlatt. It was, well <em>boring.</em> He was the Blood God (even if the title had started ironically, it had stuck- had become a part of him.) And there was hardly and bloodshed, barely any suffering. It was a farce of a war. It was pushing it to even call it a conflict. It was more of a petty argument than anything actually serious. But now his brothers- Wilbur and Tommy- were setting up a new government, even though they had just won the 'war' mere hours ago. He had told them- told <em>everyone</em>- that he would oppose and dismantle any government that tried to establish itself on the server. So why, after all they had fought for, all Technoblade had <em>done</em> for them, would they betray him like that? He had told them he'd fight with them, gave them his <em>conditions</em>. Yes, he was their brother, and he was obligated to help them, but he still had his own morals and values to uphold. He had dropped everything to help them: his worlds, his farm. He even put his <em>reputation</em> on the line.</p><p> How was he supposed to choose? Why would they <em>make</em> him choose? Did they not care, in the end? Was he just another tool at their disposal? It hurt more than he cared to admit to dwell on it. He knew he was perceived as cold and uncaring- brutally efficient with only the next victory- but it all felt hollow. <em>He</em> felt hollow. Surely his brothers knew that? They were family after all... right?</p><p> He felt alone. He was surrounded by celebration. Smiling faces and cheerful yells, and yet here he was, feeling <em>lonely</em>. Perhaps he should leave the SMP. His job was done now. He had helped his brothers (been <em>used</em> by his brothers.) He longed for the comfort of the monotonous work that was farming potatoes. Nether, he even missed fighting nerds in bed wars lobbies. He no longer felt welcome here (perhaps he was never truly welcome. He was just a tool, after all.)</p><p> He had spent countless sleepless nights formulating battle plans and strategies. Taking intel from their spies and putting it to good use. Farming potatoes so they wouldn't go hungry. Risking his life in the nether for materials. Training everyone so they would be <em>ready</em>. And now, not a single one of them- not his brothers of any of the other joyful people surrounding him- bothered to even glance at him. What was this all for, really? By all rights, Schlatt had won the election fair and square. He guessed it mattered not- it wasn't even his server (by Notch, he missed his server. Missed his farms and his rivalry with his now good friend Squid Kid. He longed for his bed and sleepless nights celebrating another victory with his team.)</p><p> He was startled out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his left, seeing that all too familiar white mask smiling down at him.</p><p> "We won," The man said, voice strangely somber for the general tone of the night.</p><p> "Yeah," Techno mumbled, looking down at the ground, studying the charred blades of grass that swayed gently around his hooved feet.</p><p> "What's on your mind?" A rather unexpected question if he was honest with himself. Either he had lost the ability to mask his emotions, or Dream was <em>scarily</em> good at reading people.</p><p> "Who did we fight for? What was it all for?" He still couldn't bring himself to look the blonde haired man in the eye (or, well, mask.) This was, for all intents and purposes, the king of the server, and here he was questioning his judgement- all of their judgements.</p><p> "For L'manburg." It was a statement, noting more than a simple fact said with no passion or tone inflection. It was a curt reply, like he had practiced it in the mirror.</p><p> "What did <em>I</em> fight for?" This time, Techno looked into the blank stare of Dream's mask, wishing he couldn't feel the bitter sting of tears welling up.</p><p> "Your brothers." Another fact.</p><p> "But did they fight for me?" The warm track of a lone tear carved its way down his face as he desperately tried to hold the others back. Pitiful silence drug on as dream searced for an answer he didn't have.</p><p> "You don't- you don't have to answer that, Dream. I just wanna go-" he choked up at the end before he could finish his sentence. (It was pathetic, really. He was <em>better </em>than this.)</p><p> "Home?" Dream asked, finishing his sentence for him. Techno nodded almost frantically, knowing he wouldn't be able to say the words himself.</p><p> "My-" he sniffled (<em>pathetically.</em>) "My use here is done, any-anyway," He got out eventually. He wrapped his velvety red cloak around himself tightly, trying to comfort himself in some small way, and, in the process, ended up leaning slightly into Dream's side, the man automatically bringing an arm around his shoulders.</p><p> "What do you mean by that, Techno?" His voice was soft and caring now, no longer bland and uninviting (<em>deceptively</em> a small, ever-wary voice in the back of his mind whispered.)</p><p> "I was just-" he interrupted himself with yet another sniffle and a choked back sob. "Just another weapon, a-a tool at their disposal," he trailed off at the end, going whisper quiet. What was he <em>doing</em>? Sure, they weren't enemies per se, but it wasn't like they were close. They were more akin to coworkers who people assumed were rivals due to their skills.</p><p> "I'm sure they didn't mean it like that." His voice sounded hollow.</p><p> "THey haven't even looked at me..." They lapsed into silence after that, watching the celebration commence from a distance. He still sniffled occasionally, furiously wiping his eyes, trying to get rid of any evidence that he had been crying (because the Blood God didn't <em>cry</em>.)</p><p> "Do you want to head to my place? I just- I don't want to let you leave the server like this." Dream still sounded gentle and kind. It was strange hearing it- experiencing it. Dream was loud and boisterous with never-ending energy, not quiet and affectionate. Althoughm perhaps he just wasn't usually close enough to the man to know. Techno nodded anyway. He just wanted to get away from everyone- away from the two that were supposed to be his <em>brothers</em>.</p><p> Tucked under Dream's arm, pressed close to his side, cloak wrapped tightly around him, the soft fur bundled around his neck and jawline, they made their way to Dream's house. The worst part? No one noticed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is kinda mean to Wil and Tommy, but I was in the mood for angst. sorry for any mistakes as well, lIke I said I wrote this down in like an hour; it is absolutely NOT my best work<br/>and this is meant to be taken PLATONICALLY. just bros being bros, because I'm pretty sure Techno's not really comfortable with ships<br/>anyway, hope you liked it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>